


Fenrir en chiale encore

by Ruize_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Relationship Advice, Understanding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott sait envoyer valser les quenottes des loups emmerdants, mais pas vivre sans la langue de son Alli dans la bouche, car la belle tangue devant la bague de promise qui pourrait lui péter les phalanges; Peter jazze dans le fond de la scène, ferme les yeux, chantonne pour lui-même; de honte devant l'humanité de ses enfants, le dieu loup pleure du sang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les vacances me laissent du temps pour écrire et j'aime ça. Je voulais depuis longtemps écrire sur Scott et Peter et je suis contente d'en avoir fini avec eux. Quels amours ! Ce n'est pas du bête Peter/Scott comme je le voulais à l'origine, mais quelque chose d'un peu bizarre, des allers-retours entre deux personnages qui s'essaient, qui s'apprennent. Un caprice différent, d'autres réponses possibles à leur relation. Trois chapitres en deux parties chaque fois, un par semaine je suppose ; je situe ça comme six scènes éparpillées, des instants piochés, peut y avoir des semaines, des mois entre les différents instants. De l'implicite, beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions et bonne lecture à tous !
> 
> (Edit: la totalité de cette fic a été écrite avant le final de la saison 3, elle ne prend donc pas en compte ses révélations.)

**Fenrir en chiale encore**

**I.**

Un cri, rauque, puissant : « La chienne ! »

Et encore « La chienne ! la chienne ! », il hurle en s'effondrant sur son pieu, comme si s'étouffer le visage dans les coussins dénouera la boule d'élastique qui lui garrotte le corps entier, comme s'il prenait son billet vers un monde sans cet air piquant pour lui ruiner les intérieurs.

Mais le tissu qui lui rentre dans la gorge se fait massacrer par les canines en réflexe, et déjà ce ne sont plus que des lambeaux de coton sur sa langue, des ficelles de draps entre les dents, putain de loup,  _putain de loup_. Il reprend son souffle, tousse, s'enfonce plus profondément dans le matelas. L'électricité statique hérisse ses cheveux en architectures délicates. Sa trachée est gonflée, comme titillée par la pointe d'un stylo-plume : le sang et l'encre, bleu-rouge, schéma anatomique ! Le goût amer, ou non, c'est l'acide qui lui bouffe les muqueuses ! C'est Allison en reine de mort, couronne en lames de rasoirs, c'est sa langue qui ne viendra plus jamais râper son palais pour soigner sa bouche malade. Putain, putain !  _La chienne !_

Scott hoquète, le souffle lui manque. Ses griffes fermement agrippées aèrent le lit d'épaisses perforations. Le tissu s'effiloche un peu à chaque tremblement, on parlerait presque de convulsions si l'expression n'appelait pas de paire la gueule clichée d'un médecin de show télé. Scott chiale en gloussant, les pleurs lui raclent la gorge, il manque vomir ses entrailles en même lieu que sa rage folle.

« La chienne m'a tué !  _Tué !_  » s'étrangle-t-il carrément en relevant la gueule une seconde, comme en werewolf hurlant à la lune sur les falaises de BH. « La chienne, la chienne m'a tué… »

La crise a comme pelé sa voix pour n'en laisser qu'un noyau ridicule, trop aigu ; elle s'éraille et se défonce, entrecoupée de sanglots piquetés de lames, elle est pyramide en ruine, elle est piaf qui perd ses pennes. Scott geint comme une pleureuse sur une chemise noire trempée de mer salée, lèvres bleues du fils, plage sicilienne. Scott a perdu son corps, Scott en eaux est en train de mourir. Le reste n'existe pas, il n'y a que la chaleur du nid contre sa trombine, l'oxygène qui s'engloutit trop vite et le laisse à ses suffocations. La garce, la garce et lui seul. Seul ! Scott seul crève. Il n'entend pas sa mère grimper les marches à toute vitesse, entrer dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper, les yeux larges, la panique aux lèvres.

« Scott ? Scott, bon sang, Scott ! Il se passe quoi, Scott ? »

De longs doigts aux ongles courts le cueillent dans son chagrin ; deux pouces sous le menton, trois qui déforment les joues, les auriculaires en suspension tendus dans l'air. Une cage pour son visage de gars brisé, et ses larmes coulent sur les barreaux, et les sanglots font flageoler l'édifice nouveau.

« Scott ! Scottie, bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » débite Melissa en pressant la face de son enfant, en palpant toute la peau qui lui vient sous les paumes, en vérifiant sans retenir la moindre information la fièvre, le pouls du garçon.

La mamá a un masque d'horreur. Les cils bruns bordant ses yeux en bouquets n'ont aucune vague pour les submerger, car la peur est trop grande. Elle respire à toute vitesse. L'angoisse de son petit s'est trouvée résonnée en son propre corps sitôt qu'elle a entendu les cris et l'escalier martelé de douleur ; c'est la sueur de son fils qui coule sous sa blouse d'infirmière, c'est sa trouille qui fait pulser son cœur.

Ils sont deux et un, c'est comme une piéta mexicaine de cheveux noirs et de cœurs fendus.

Mais Scott n'a plus de mots en bouche pour rassurer sa mère, d'ailleurs il n'est plus assez dans le vivant pour seulement penser à la rassurer : il n'a aux oreilles que des épines, des phrases tueuses, des cimeterres exotiques prêts à dépecer pièce par pièce l'entièreté de son être. C'est l'enfer, partout l'enfer, et la conscience qu'il a de sa mère se limite à ce que la crise veut bien lui laisser : un étau de plus autour du corps (« Scott »), des prières incessantes qui sonnent entre le chant grégorien et la litanie satanique (« chéri »), les longues boucles noires qui se collent à sa peau trempée (« Scott ! »).

Il tousse encore, la pomme d'Adam qui grimpe et se coince.

Entre ses yeux qui clignent, le visage de sa mère lui apparaît et lui fait peur. Il les referme, aimerait les savoir scellés à tout jamais. De la cire brûlante. Oui ! En reniflant, il s'agrippe enfin au corps qui le tient, niche son museau dans le creux du cou. L'odeur relevée, épicée, le change des parfums printaniers d'Allison, qui s'alignent en verres polis sur les étagères. Il respire toujours la bouche ouverte, haletant comme un louveteau assoiffé. Les secousses ébranlent la fusion familiale de temps à autre, puis s'espacent doucement. Melissa se mord les lèvres comme si elle voulait se les arracher, et le sentiment qui la noie tient presque de la phobie.

« Ca va aller, Scottie. Ca va aller… »

C'est en enfant de deux ans, garçonnet aux genoux écorchés, qu'il pleure maintenant dans les bras de sa mère.

Sans oser dire quoi que ce soit, sans parvenir à quitter l'étreinte quasi fœtale, il pleure ; son grand corps de pantin de dix-huit ans emballé dans les bras tremblotant de sa mamá, Scott chiale et chiale.

Allison est une chienne.

**II.**

« Elle dit qu'elle comprend pas. »

Une semaine que la colère le perce, le troue si fort qu'à côté de lui Saint Sébastien passe pour un comédien total.

« Elle dit que c'est pas ça. Elle dit des tas de conneries, elle me démolit carrément. Elle parle de son père et elle s'arrête en se mordant les lèvres parce qu'elle sait que ses arguments sont à chier. Elle dit qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ça, en fait, qu'elle aurait fait pareil sans lui. Elle dit non, et que je sorte, que je la laisse. Elle dit non, et presque, que je meure. Elle ponctue tout ça de petits  _s'il te plaît, Scott_ , du genre invocation de pitié parfum vomi. Moi je chiale, et elle,  _elle_  : « s'il te plaît, Scott ».

— Et il te plaît pas ? »

Les prunelles de Scott s'improvisent mitraillettes. Allongé sur le canapé, la nuque à cheval sur l'accoudoir, Peter mord avidement dans une pêche jaune à faire chialer de jalousie le moins prolo des vendeurs de couleur. Le fruit crache son jus dans un bruit presque obscène, suinte sur ses dents pour les peindre d'un or collant de sucre. L'ancien alpha essuie sa figure empoissée d'un geste du poignet, les sourcils haussés à la Hale.

« Quoi…?

— Elle m'a dit non. Sur un ton de pièce de théâtre, elle m'a dit non.

— Et alors  _quoi_  ? » le pique Peter en levant les yeux au ciel. Le fruit coule de plus belle sur son menton, mais le suc se fait gober par sa langue de passage dans le coin. « Arrête de faire comme si elle avait, je sais pas, moi, vendu votre enfant ou une saloperie du genre ! T'as putain de dix-huit ans, Scott. Elle en a dix-neuf. C'est encore plus dingue que toi, toi tu comprennes pas ! Elle a même pas à te dire oui. Je veux dire, elle te doit rien. C'est une fille libre, Allison est une fille libre. »

Les yeux durcissent encore. Les dents se serrent tellement autour du goulot de la bière qu'il est en train de vider que le plus âgé croit que le verre va lui péter dans la bouche, que les bris coupant vont se planter dans ses lèvres en tranches et qu'il faudra les lui retirer à la pince à épiler comme on déploie les ailes froissées d'un papillon de collection. La scène douillette a des airs de scène religieuse ou familiale. Peter s'imagine sans difficulté agenouillé devant l'enfant.  _Scott le regarde, derrière ses lèvres esquintées on aperçoit sa langue repliée, qu'il ne sait pas où ranger. Le sang a tâché ses dents, il coule sur son menton en minces filets qui rappellent l'hémorragie délicate du front épiné du Christ…_  Mais Scott s'essuie à son tour la bouche du revers de la main, d'un geste qui fait penser qu'il se tord la mâchoire du même coup, et le fantasme disparaît. La bouteille vide tinte sur la table en verre du loft.

« Tu comprends rien, » crache-t-il habillé de toute l'amertume du monde, grimace en masque, narine qui grimpe de dégoût. « Tu sais pas, » en secouant la tête avant de se lever. « Tu comprends rien et je vois même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça, » en esquissant deux-trois moulinets avec ses bras engourdis, des ersatz de lancers qui rappellent à Peter des souvenirs de baseball à Beacon Hill Highschool.

« Alors pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? »

L'adulte goguenard touche aussi juste que les vieilles balles de Derek au square, que ses doigts à lui en cavale sous les jupes des cheerleaders, celles-là qui lui laissaient leurs odeurs de charcuterie sur les mains et lui claquaient le poignet lorsqu'il lâchait l'idiotie de trop.

« Ton hyperactif de meilleur ami est barré en vacances ? Laisse-moi deviner, avec mon crétin de neveu ? »

Le sourire du loup est vainqueur, élastique. Il ne retombe pas lorsque Scott enchaîne, en se passant les deux mains dans les cheveux :

« Lâche-le. Rentre chez toi, t'as rien à foutre ici.

— Excuse ma répartie mais toi non plus, mon grand, il me semble pas que t'aies signé le bail… Alors sois aimable, tu vides le frigo de Derek en silence, moi la coupe de fruits que Stilinski s'obstine à remplir en croyant que son steak sur pattes de copain va bouffer sainement, et tu me lâches deux secondes. T'étais comme ça avec Allison, aussi ? Ca aide à comprendre pourquoi ça s'est fini comme ça. »

La pièce pue le mâle à en crever. L'odeur est montée d'un coup, le musc animal s'est répandu partout pour tapisser les murs, imbiber les coussins, enrober les peaux comme la sucette dans le caramel. L'appart devient jungle, et Peter a à peine le temps de balancer Scott contre les briques pour l'empêcher de lui offrir un collier aux perles sanglantes. L'ado se redresse à moitié dans la poussière, tousse un coup sans que son regard ne faiblisse. Ses yeux ressemblent aux assiettes sales de boue et de paillettes des chercheurs d'or les plus tenaces.

Peter s'avance d'un pas lent, impertinent, et s'agenouille face à lui dans une position qui ne parvient pourtant pas à lui faire perdre de sa superbe. Sa main chope celle de l'enfant, qui sursaute doucement au contact. Il sent en agrippant la peau l'hésitation qui gonfle dessous, mais Scott choisit à raison de ne pas réitérer l'attaque et reste à terre. Peter se sert des doigts puissants du garou pour essuyer la goutte écarlate qui tombe de sa lèvre fendue. Il la lâche sans ménagement. Il profite sans cas de conscience de la théâtralité de l'instant pour murmurer :

« N'en veux pas à Allison, tu ferais une connerie. Tu peux pas l'emmerder avec tes lubies de mariage alors que vous êtes à peine sortis du lycée, c'est trop terrible, on croirait que tu la marques d'un sceau pour prendre en pute la séparation de fin d'année.

— Tu comp…

— Rien, je sais. Et ça change rien. Même si t'as fait ça parce que tu l'aimes vraiment, parce que c'est ce qu'on t'a appris ou je sais pas quelle autre connerie. Alors tu rentres chez toi, et tu files prendre une douche. Tu sautes dans ton costard et même si tu ressembles à un Beatles satiné, même si t'as personne d'autre que ton Stiles sous caféine au bras, tu vas à ton bal à la con comme un mec. Tu douilles dans tes chaussures trop serrées comme tout le monde. Tu profites de ta dernière nuit parmi les loosers de ton lycée, t'applaudis la Reine en fronçant les sourcils parce que tu l'as jamais vue de ta vie. Tu laisses passer les petits fours devant ton nez en rageant de pas réussir à en choper. T'essayes de te soûler au punch et tu sors du gymnase à l'heure des slows. »

Impossible de savoir si c'est le bleu polaire des yeux de l'aîné qui a soulagé ceux de Scott de leur or en feu, si c'est ce sang séché sur le coin de sa main ou le discours tellement terre à terre qu'il a dû faire s'évaporer une partie des océans de la planète, mais l'odeur enivrante en suspension dans l'air est morte, dead comme le démon. Scott se relève en s'époussetant, marmonne un « Laisse tomber » fatigué et sort du loft en laissant sa bouteille derrière lui.

Peter ricane en aparté et se laisse tomber sur son canapé dédaigné le temps de la brouille, la bière oubliée à la main. Il fiche le verre frais dans le creux de son cou, laisse les gouttelettes imbiber le col de sa chemise.

« Va, fiston, » déclare-t-il dans le vide. « Va. »

Il espère que son mordu de héros romantique préfèrera la sobriété de la cravate de soie noire déposée sur son lit plutôt que le nœud pap en velours bleu de son costume de location.


	2. III & IV

**III.**

« Bon sang, ce punch est vraiment dégueulasse. »

Les garçons échangent un regard complice. La réflexion est accueillie par un vieux fou rire nerveux.

Ils ont perdu le compte du nombre de red cups vidées depuis le début de la soirée, sans parvenir à savoir si la mixture du large saladier contenait la moindre goutte d'alcool. Scott n'aurait de toute façon pas senti la différence avec un bête jus de fruit, et Stiles n'a habituellement pas besoin d'alcool pour s'emballer et se mettre à raconter de la merde. Mais ils apprécient l'incertitude : le mystère les fait vibrer, et il faut avouer que les rondelles de banane flottant dans les gobelets au carton mordillé les fichent en situation moins délicate que lorsqu'ils ont un lézard fou furieux ou un hunter sexagénaire à leurs trousses. L'adrénaline gratuite est à leur goût, alors ils ricanent comme des cons le long du grillage et vivent à plein cœur la folie douce de la soirée.

La double porte du gymnase, ouverte à quelques mètres d'eux, laisse filtrer la musique en boum-boum typique des bals de promo. Les slows sont passés depuis un moment, et le groupe engagé par le proviseur peine à faire remuer les danseurs qui ne se sont pas encore éclipsés pour finir la nuit ailleurs. La Reine et le Roi ont filé vers le stade aux lumières éteintes depuis une bonne demi-heure, après avoir eu la fantaisie d'échanger leurs couronnes de toc au milieu d' _Everybody hurts_.

En se poilant gentiment, Stiles tient le compte du nombre de minettes s'échappant les talons à la main, leurs pieds nus contusionnés par des escarpins trop ambitieux. Les chairs sont rouges, cerclées d'empreintes comme des nichons après une journée passée dans la gangue d'un soutif à l'armature trop serrée.

Il est à dix-sept lorsqu'Allison passe devant eux, ses pompes strassées entre ses serres, et il a la délicatesse de ne pas relever une Cendrillon supplémentaire. L'archère magnifique est suivie de près par Lydia, en tornade rousse aux cheveux pailletés de sequins. Le satin griffé chic lui tombe nickel sur les hanches, mais Stiles fait le bon pote et réserve ses regards à son meilleur ami qui se passionne pour la haute grille d'entrelacs métalliques. Il se doute que Lyd en fait de même, car les filles les dépassent sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

« C'est Lydia qui l'a convaincue de venir ? » demande Scott sans le regarder ni réagir à la blague que Stiles vient de balancer pour le distraire. Les nanas ne sont déjà plus que des points colorés rendus fades par la nuit tombée. Il secoue la tête.

« Je suppose, et je pense qu'elle a eu raison. Elle a le droit de profiter de sa dernière soirée de lycéenne, c'est sûrement mieux comme... Quoi ? Scott, pas ces yeux là,  _quoi_  ?

— Rien ! Rien… Vous êtes juste… Je comprends pas comment vous fonctionnez, » parvient à formuler le frais bachelor bachelier en remettant correctement la manche de son costume. Les phares d'une voiture font luire une seconde le bouton en plastique argenté. « Peter a dit pareil, mais je pensais pas que tu la jouerais carpe diem comme lui.

— Ecoute, Scottie, c'est clair que t'as casqué sévère, mais tu lui as pas demandé de dire oui. Tu lui as donné le choix, c'est le concept de la liberté, et même sans ça tu sais bien qu'elle l'aurait pris. Tu la connais. C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes. Laisse-lui le temps de se retourner, laisse-toi ce qu'il faut pour… »

Lorsqu'il retourne son regard noisette vers le beau gosse, c'est son menton relevé qu'il voit en premier. Sa pomme d'Adam est ouverte au ciel, comme si elle n'attendait que le passage d'une lame pour la couper de son arbre. Ses yeux sont verrouillés, plissés par la rage, avides d'oubli, et une ribambelle de dents croque la lèvre supérieure comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire coussin qu'on piétine.

« Scott, je suis désolé, » s'empresse d'ajouter Stiles en soupirant, la tête pleine de jurons à son intention. « Je sais pas de quoi je parle, j'ai pas mon mot à dire sur…

— T'y est pour rien, mec, » répond Scott avec la volonté maladroite de rassurer la boule d'angoisse mouchetée de grains de beauté. « Je te jure, te prends pas la tête. Je vais rentrer, je crois que c'est mieux, et puis ça évitera à ma mère de me tomber dessus pour savoir si je lui ai reparlé. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils en se passant une main dans la nuque, froissant à moitié le col de son costume pas repassé. Le blanc du tissu, rendu légèrement phosphorescent par les rayons de lumière bleue filtrant par la porte, découpe sa nuque dans le sombre de la nuit.

« Elle est de service, cette nuit ? » tente-t-il sans en avoir l'air. « Tu veux pas rester à la maison pour qu'on se fasse un after entre mecs ? Danny m'a filé le dernier SSX, le frigo est plein de bières et…

— C'est sympa, mais je préfère rentrer, » avec un sourire qui monte trop haut pour être celui d'un mec en pleine forme. « Ca va aller.

— Hm. Sois sage. »

Le conseil, qui sonne presque commandement, porte en lui toute l'inquiétude du « Fais pas de connerie » cliché à souhait. Et c'est bien ça, que Stiles a au bout des lèvres. C'est bien ça, qu'il a au bord des cils. L'odeur de l'essence et les mèches trempées qui gouttent sur son front froissé par le désespoir. Le parking miteux, le carburant qui englue l'asphalte comme une bave d'escargot, la paire de baskets plantées dans la flaque irisée. La fusée dans la main.

Scott lit son regard sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort.

« Te fais pas de flippe, » promet-il en secouant un minois douloureux face à l'orphelin trop amputé d'entourage pour survivre à une mort supplémentaire. « C'était différent y a un an, c'était le motel, y avait ce putain de darach, c'était pas moi, je… Je ferai pas ça, Stiles. Je ferai jamais ça.

— Alors sextotes-moi pour me dire que t'es bien rentré, et vaut mieux pas que t'oublies si tu veux pas que je caillasse ta fenêtre, » sourit Stiles en prouvant qu'il n'a pas pris le futur pour du conditionnel.

McCall le rejoint dans son sourire et s'éloigne avec un geste vague de la main.

Il se retourne lorsque résonne une dernière fois la voix de son BFF dans son dos. L'inquiétude ponctuelle s'est fait virer du visage du jouvenceau par un souci d'un autre genre, fréquent sur les visages des étudiants diplômés en cette soirée d'adieux :

« Hé, Scott. Jamais on se perdra de vue, hein ? »

Le cœur brisé baisse les yeux en pouffant. Ils les relève victorieux, et le sourire qui éclaire sa bouille est le premier de la soirée à être réellement sincère.

« Sois pas con, Stilinski. »

 

 

 

**IV.**

« Tu vois la lune ?

— Ah ! Elle me brûle ! »

Leurs yeux de loups ne se croisent pas. Les mots sont versés en essoufflements dans l'air noir. Autour d'eux défilent, comme ces vieux décors en rubans sur poulies, des arbres aux airs de cure-dents. Le paysage paraît de cendre. La lune dans le ciel est presque complète, on croirait que quelqu'un s'en est tapé une tranche au goûter pour le plaisir de sentir ses cratères calleux sur la langue. Tout n'est que froissement de feuilles, souffles râlés, salive avalée en croassements de gorge. Leurs pieds nus défoncent le tapis à demi pourri, soulèvent des parfums de glands poilus de blanc, d'animaux éventrés sous la pluie et de filles impudiques, effacent les rares traces de pneus imprimées dans la boue. Les ongles de leurs orteils sont déjà bruns de terre.

C'est Scott, qui court le plus vite. Même s'il ralentit le pas de temps à autre pour que son partenaire de sprint ne se retrouve pas à la traîne, Peter reste quelques mètres derrière lui. L'ancien alpha a perdu de ses talents : c'est la sueur au corps qu'il bouffe la forêt de ses grandes foulées athlétiques. Mais les conditions ne sont plus les mêmes que des années plus tôt, quand les foyers Stilinski et McCall étaient des trinités sacro-saintes, quand les incendies se déclenchaient dans les demeures familiales et rongeaient les enfants, les sœurs et les épouses comme des foutus morceaux de papier.

Ce soir, Pete n'a pas le feu au cul.

C'est quelque chose d'animal, de puissant, qui meut tout son corps et fait gonfler ses muscles : il faudrait parler de quelque chose de l'échelle des marées, rien que pour la cohérence de la lune, du cycle, de l'immuable. La grande rieuse en médaillon blanc sur fond de nuit ne les rend pas fous, loin de là ! Elle ne sera leur amante que le lendemain, ne déchaînera leurs passions de bêtes que lorsqu'une maigre chips de lumière complètera son ventre rond. Et il leur faudra résister, se soustraire à l'attraction,  _find an anchor_ , tu vois ; derrière la rétine l'espoir, la rédemption, la colère ou le patriarche tout en poings pour sauvegarder sa conscience.

Mais pour l'heure, c'est à la mère qu'ils ont affaire, la tendre maman à qui ils donnent la main, la bouille argentée qui veille sur leurs corps puissants. Du coup c'est en hommes qu'ils courent, qu'ils se déploient de toute leur force : deux pattes suffisent à supporter leur rush, ils ont décidé. Leurs visages n'ont pas le rêche des poils de bestiole, leurs yeux se contentent d'une palette naturelle, snobant les ors et bleus des lycans. Leurs épaules balancent d'avant en arrière, vigoureuses. Scott a retiré son t-shirt en milieu de course. Son tatouage en bracelet luit de la pellicule de transpiration qui l'enveloppe. Peter y jette un œil de loin, de temps à autre.

Ils ne parlent quasiment pas, juste des remarques innocentes lorsque les mots leurs viennent à la bouche. Ils se répondent sans trop de sérieux lorsqu'ils se répondent, et lorsqu'ils oublient, enivrés par la course, ce n'est pas grave.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu de se retrouver pour ce type d'activité extrascolaire, parce que déjà, pour parler cash, ils ne s'aiment pas. Leur relation, leur compréhension l'un de l'autre tiennent à des fondations amères. T'as tué ta nièce ? Cause toujours, tu m'as tué moi. Celui qui dit qui l'est, gamin, grand-père, arrête ! Ta gueule ! Ils ont un passé de remarques gonflées, de commentaires prétentieux et d'autres railleries salées issues de la même recette. Derek, surtout, a appris à McCall à gerber le Hale pestiféré. Et aujourd'hui encore, la place de Peter dans la meute n'est par inscrite à la peinture mais à la craie. Il n'en s'en plaint pas. Lui sait qu'il a raison, lui voit les complots, connaît les légendes. Depuis le début. Depuis le début.

Mais ils sont sur la même terre, et le hasard a voulu qu'ils se retrouvent une fois de plus dans ce même appartement qui n'est pas le leur. Scott n'a pas paru surpris de trouver l'oncle de son alpha dans le loft austère une fois de plus, et le cavalier de footing qu'il y a pioché vaut bien celui auquel il est plus habitué, la gueule sombre en moins.

Ils ne sont finalement pas mécontents de s'escorter dans leur sport. Ils n'essaient même pas d'éclater des records.

Et puis « Pete, » demande Scott lorsqu'ils reprennent leur souffle sur l'arête de la falaise de Beacon Hill, les pieds au bord du gouffre. Il fronce les sourcils en même temps que l'intéressé, parce qu'il a bouffé le  _r_  du prénom et que ce genre de surnom n'est pas dans ses habitudes, encore moins pour un fumier du genre de Hale. « Tu…

— Quoi ? » râle faussement l'oméga en devenir quand l'autre ne reprend pas la parole. « Vas-y, te fais pas prier, vomis ta chimie.

— Ton bal de promo, en terminale… T'y es pas allé ? T'es pas sur les albums.

— Hn, » encaisse immédiatement Peter en frôlant le ricanement. Il se pose contre un arbre, relève théâtralement ses cheveux sur le dessus de son crâne. Son sourire fonce sa barbe de deux jours à l'endroit de ses fossettes. « Such a shame, j'étais favori au titre de Roi. On avait fait une campagne du tonnerre… Et c'était l'année de l'incendie, bien visé, Sherlock. Allez, tire pas cette gueule de chiot, tu le savais avant de demander… Dis plutôt, ta mère a chialé en te voyant descendre les marches en costard ?

— Lâche-la… » soupire Scott en sentant sa pitié se rétracter pour reprendre la forme de son agacement habituel. Dans un film romantique, il piaulerait entre deux sanglots un _pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu gâches tout_ , mais il est plutôt d'humeur à secouer la tête en râlant. Alors « Elle était contente, » il s'autorise à lâcher.

Peter semble l'être aussi, content, même si l'air que portent ses traits trahit plus une certaine satisfaction personnelle. Ses doigts brossent une dernière fois ses cheveux, et il se détache de son tronc sans un mot pour reprendre sa course d'un rythme qu'un humain pur jus trouverait peu raisonnable pour un démarrage.

« Tu me rendras ma cravate, » entend finalement Scott au loin avant de repartir à son tour, les pieds à peine soulagés des kilomètres déjà parcourus dans la soirée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> III : Les enfants fanés / IV : Le fun des hommes  
> Ces deux parties sont l'amour même. Des scènes agréables à écrire, tellement sereines ! Je suis pas habituée à ça. J'étais contente de caser Stiles quelque part. D'ailleurs, pour une fois, je vous ai totalement épargné Isaac : son nom n'apparaîtra même pas. (Je fais des efforts.)


	3. V & VI

**V.**

« Eh, » pique la voix de Scott dans l'air chaud des intérieurs d'été. « Tiens. »

Il ne s'attend à aucune réponse, pas même à un  _merci_  grimacé à contrecœur entre des lèvres serrées : il sait comment fonctionnent les choses entre eux, alors il se contente de tendre un bras et de pianoter les touches de sa manette de l'autre main.

Mais « C'est une idée de merde, » rétorque l'homme dans une longue plainte : « C'est tellement une idée de merde…

— Quoi ?

— Je veux dire, c'est ta spécialité en fait ? C'est un don, ou ça s'est déclaré quand je t'ai mordu ? Non parce que je vais y repenser à deux fois la prochaine fois, sinon. »

Le bras toujours tendu, bouteille verte en extension de ses doigts, Scott lève les yeux de l'écran de la télé. Son bel assassin encapuchonné, figé par la pause du jeu, ne vaut rien face au corps roidi de muscles de Peter assis sur le canapé d'en face. Près de ses doigts, sur l'accoudoir, est bâtie une véritable forteresse de grains translucides. La grappe de raisin dépouillée a des airs d'arbre mort. Hale est à peine moins sec : l'ex alpha a le visage dur, l'humour ne détend pas ses chairs, et la chose est assez rare pour faire tiquer le plus jeune.

« De quoi tu causes, encore ? Tu la veux, ou pas ?

— Bon sang, McCall… » peste Peter en grimaçant. Ses ongles percent un grain pour le vider de son jus. Il a la vérité au bout des lèvres, et il ne savoure même pas les secondes cultivées avant de la lâcher : « Ton alpha t'a rien appris ? Tu sens pas à quel point tu pues la femelle en chaleur ? »

Ses doigts passent sur ses joues comme pour en extraire son agacement.  _Je veux dire…_  Le reste de son monologue se fait en soupir, on croirait un sortilège récité à toute vitesse de peur que quelqu'un en chope le moindre mot.  _Tu prends des sales habitudes…_ Scott écoute en fronçant les sourcils.  _On est toujours l'un sur l'autre, je sais même pas comment on fait._  Il ne comprend pas tout de suite de quoi Peter l'accuse.  _Depuis qu'Argent t'a laissé tombé…_  Puis les allusions se font plus sévères, moins allusives d'ailleurs, et deviennent des imputations claires comme de l'eau de roche, teintées d'une certaine lassitude de l'homme que les flatteries ont flétri.  _Tu tords ton cul son mon nez comme si t'étais ma pute, merde !_  fuse en flèche, plus tueur que les pointes éblouissantes d'Alli.

Scott en tombe des nues, et des plus canons encore que celles qui défilaient entre les cuisses rebelles de Pete en jeunesse. Il lève ses pattes toujours chargées de leur bière et joystick respectifs en signe d'incompréhension, d'impuissance peut-être. Sa mâchoire en italique laisse filer la pointe de ses dents d'indigné halluciné :

« Putain mais t'as fumé, c'est quoi ton délire ?! t'arrête tes films deux secondes ? Je t'ai tendu une bière, j'ai pas baissé mon froc ! T'as… t'as buté ta nièce, t'as dragué ma mère, t'as manipulé Lydia à mort pour qu'elle joue les fossoyeuses, et t'es un putain de  _mec_ , merde ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre que de draguer le premier vieux qui–

— Je crois rien du tout, McCall, » l'interrompt Peter en s'asticotant le front du bout des doigts. Le jeu vidéo délaissé a perdu toute sa saveur depuis que la conversation a viré Arlequin, et le loup s'en veut presque d'avoir arraché le gosse à sa partie nerveuse. « Je crois rien du tout, » il répète. « Mais t'aurais pu arrêter de squatter le loft quand tu t'es rendu compte que j'en avais fait mon nouveau QG depuis que mon neveu se prend pour un Stilinski. Et ça fait une semaine que j'ai ton odeur plein le nez… On parie combien que ça fait autant de temps que tu t'acharnes plus à textoter ta copine ? Bordel, je le savais, j'aurais dû mordre ton BFF ! Y a que moi pour ficher mes crocs dans un gosse asthmatique…

— Non mais tu planes grave, » balance Scott avec des sourcils froncés, le front plié en origami. « T'es carrément à l'ouest. On commence à s'entendre alors ça y est, je suis prétendant au titre de werebitch ?! Faut calmer tes ardeurs, bordel, je sais pas d'où tu sors cette histoire mais atterris ! On est pas dans une fichue série américaine, tension homo à tous les carrefours et tout le bordel ! Pense ce que tu veux mais c'est Allison, ça a toujours été Allison, je vois pas ce que– »

Peter secoue la tête, « Nan, » obstiné et fidèle à ses sens.

« Nan, Scott. »

Il n'y peut rien, il n'y a que du McCall dans l'air. L'aftershave bon marché dans ses narines, le musc animal des jours lycans dans la gorge, la testostérone déballée comme dans un showroom d'hormones adolescentes. Les regards qu'il a captés, hameçons plus nombreux, plus tranchants qu'auparavant, ne trompent pas. Les aprem passées dans l'appart oublié de son propriétaire ne trompent pas. Il sait qu'il ne se trompe pas, car il ne se trompe pas. Jamais. De la même manière qu'il sait les druides, les saloperies de Nemeton, les pages les plus folles du bestiaire pourtant incomplet des hunters : il sait les feelings. Il aimerait dire :  _ton cœur, mon cœur. Tu bats quoi, le rythme de tes idylles ? Ca frappe dans ta poitrine comme pour en défoncer l'os, alors s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît me prend pas pour un con ! Et saute du manège à temps. S'il te plaît, avant de m'embarquer : saute._

Et il a beau être sûr de lui, cumuler un score vérité quasi à bloc depuis quelques années, il se plante autant que l'adolescent défendant l'innocence de ses gestes. C'est l'ironie bêtasse : malgré leurs sens en explosion, ils ont les yeux trop aveugles pour parvenir à comprendre ce qui se joue entre eux.

Ouais, le cœur de Scott joue les tambours de majorette. Mais les pointes qu'il fait ne sont pas d'amour ni de lust, les bras qui tendent des bières perlées de glace n'espèrent pas le contact impromptu des doigts d'homme de Peter.

Ouais, l'ado répand dans l'air tiède des odeurs nouvelles, chaudes à la truffe de l'ancien alpha : mais celui-là confond les fragrances, car son répertoire n'en est pas encore complet, car il n'a jamais porté de nouveau-né promis dans ses bras de jeune père, car il n'a jamais pu contempler sous les langes celui qui deviendrait lui un jour. Car le feu l'a amputé de ça.

Alors ils se réfugient dans des idées folles, des amours imaginaires qui n'auront pas lieu ; alors ils inventent une histoire pour combler les trous de rationalité.

La solution est pourtant à portée de main, à l'origine de l'existence d'un « eux-deux » :  _Ca t'a soûlé, que je parle de remordre quelqu'un_ , Peter aurait dû dire.  _Ca t'a juste méga soûlé,_ comme le padre qui n'ose pas s'excuser de trop jouer avec le cousin en vacances à la maison mais qui voit bien les regards de travers lancé par son fils.

Tous les deux à côté de la plaque, nourris de la même frousse d'une attirance inventée qu'ils essayent de buter cash, ils ne sont pas foutus de capter le morceau de trinité qu'ils représentent et qu'ils prennent plaisir, quoi qu'ils en disent, à partager.

La cicatrice a disparu du flanc de Scott comme le sang d'enfant des dents de Peter, mais ils ont toujours ça dans les veines : ils sont famille. Bloody blood, ils sont sang.

**VI.**

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il sait qu'il a de nouveau le cœur plein. Que sa boîte de réception menace de péter sous la charge de sms reçus cette dernière semaine. Que les petits  _Allison_  qui s'alignent sur l'écran de son cellulaire, en colonne, pourraient être un papier peint envisageable pour sa chambre. Que la bague fourrée dans son coussin de soie bouffante, dans sa boîte planquée dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, brillera un jour au doigt de la fière archère au visage carré – que Stiles aura droit à son discours de bestman le moment venu, assisté d'Isaac et de ses vannes sur sa propre expérience de la demoiselle argentée. Il sait ça.

Pour le reste, il croit : il croit que les choses dureront, oui, il croit fermement à ça. Il croit que la plaie de chacune de leur engueulades cicatrisera comme celle qui a failli le laisser Christ en croix ce mois-ci. Il croit que les baisers dont sa belle le rend victime lui picoreront éternellement l'extérieur comme l'intérieur des joues. Il croit qu'il se verra homme au côté d'elle femme. Il croit qu'il interdira à sa mère de l'accompagner visiter l'appart, il croit qu'il passera la journée à se bousiller la main avec la clé neuve dans le fond de sa poche avant de la présenter à sa chérie sur une chaîne d'argent. Il croit qu'il devra un jour demander à Derek le fonctionnement des races mêlées et les proba que son Alli porte un loup sous le nombril.

Il croit aussi, et à tort, que son meilleur ami est à l'origine de la réconciliation ; il sait sa propre responsabilité dans la discussion d'épines, il sait son rôle dans les excuses présentées et la mise à plat du quiproquo d'amour, mais il croit que Stiles est au cœur des retrouvailles. Il croit que le grand gars a toqué chez les Argent pas moins toqués pour invoquer Allison et la booster à comprendre l'importance de s'expliquer avec lui.

Mais s'il croit ça, c'est qu'il ne connait pas suffisamment Lydia pour la soupçonner de ce genre d'intervention – sûrement, la rouquine fabuleuse a voulu s'épargner les trajets somnambules et les gueulantes nocturnes, sûrement n'a-t-elle pas envie que Miss McCall la trouve en larmes dans la chambre de son fils pour lui annoncer que sa progéniture n'est plus qu'un gisant raide mort. Sûrement, même s'il ne le saura jamais, la reine géniale a trouvé les mots pour pousser au cul de sa BFF à elle. Parce que les emmerdes surnaturelles vont un moment, mais qu'il n'est pas question de s'embourber en plus de cela dans des marais de fange sentimentale. Parce que  _t'es folle de lui_ , et  _lève-toi de ton plumard, princesse_ , et  _quand bien même il a déconné, le laisse pas crever pour une bêtise pareille._

Et  _tu peux pas lui en vouloir de ne connaître que cette recette pour dire l'amour._ Et  _c'est ce qu'on apprend aux princes charmants depuis toujours, il fait pas exception à la règle._  Et des sourires timides, et des remerciements, et Lyd lève les yeux au ciel. Un texto plutôt neutre, une rencontre tendue. Une longue conversation qui se termine en bouches collées poisseuses, un poumon pour deux suffit quand on s'aime, ils diraient. Scott le cœur plein, le cœur plein d'elle, elle le corps plein de lui. Love, putain, love à tous les étages !

Et les choses qui reprennent leur cours.

Les derniers jours d'école, le monde des grands qui s'ouvre et fait flipper sévère. Une ribambelle de lettres sur des feuilles officielles tombe dans les boîtes aux lettres. On reçoit des courriers de Brown, de Yale, d'universités plus modestes, plus locales, on s'esclaffe de soulagement.

Les rendez-vous se font dans des Starbuck tous identiques, à l'Ikea du coin, dans les chambres des uns comme des autres. Allison a le sourire, la main chaude, et Scott semble avoir encore plus de dents que le commun des mortels. Stiles zieute Lydia en coin tout en se balançant sur sa chaise : la minette a des airs innocents mais elle sait qu'elle s'est fait griller barbecue. Des bouffées d'amour pour son génie de Banshee le reprennent, mais il se tait pour ne rien gâcher encore. On a des projets pour l'été, on réquisitionne la Jeep, on fait des propositions de vacances aux garous de la bande. L'air cuit les corps sur les sièges en cuir, tandis qu'à Beacon Hill le loft Hale devient une maquette à échelle humaine de la cuisson sous vide.

Puis, comme si on avait loupé une marche de l'escalier, sans comprendre, on se retrouve à détaler dans les bois en fou furieux, les yeux dingues, le souffle court à se tuer.

Ca leur arrive comme la mort, comme un loubard de fête foraine se fait abattre derrière son stand de tir par les petits plombs qu'il a lui-même fichus dans la carabine du gosse ; sauf que les carabines sont des foutus flingues, des guns lourds comme des poids, et qu'elles mitraillent des bastos goût wolfbane. Un coup de pute, un sacré coup de pute : les lycans crient au coup de pute. La paix ne tient pas comme ils l'avaient espérée en grands naïfs, et les Argent enfin domptés s'avèrent ne pas être les seuls chasseurs de bestioles surnaturelles. Entre autres timbrés de la gâchette, deux frères font fureur dans les rangs des hunters nouveaux, et la peau de loup risque de revenir sur le marché de la mode si les meutes du pays ne trouvent pas rapidement de solution au problème de la traque nationale qui les menace.

Alors Scott court : quelques mètres devant Peter en nage, dérouillant d'une balle plantée entre les côtes, il court à en rester animal à jamais. C'est de la folie pure, une saloperie d'embuscade du côté de la vieille baraque Hale redevenue QG, trois gars et deux nanas armés jusqu'aux dents qui les poussent plus loin, toujours plus loin dans la forêt de BH. Le rugissement d'une moto couvre à demi leurs souffles rauques. Ils se sont fait coincer comme de la bleusaille, sur le chemin d'un brainstorming qui se promettait électrique.

Et Scott se niquerait l'esprit à ressasser les mots de Stiles,  _faut que je fasse quelque chose, la meute est trop vulnérable, Scottie, je te promets, je le regretterai pas_ , s'il n'avait pas en tête la chute de Cora devant ses yeux. Les yeux de la belle qui s'ouvrent grand avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, le cri sourd façon film, limite le ralenti qui va de paire ; la bastos qui lui perce le flanc presque simultanément, Peter qui gueule, qui gueule de se barrer, qui lui chope la taille pour le pousser loin de sa nièce, de leur sœur de meute en mort ; et les pieds qui s'emballent, la transformation dont ils n'ont même pas conscience, loin, dégage ! Sauve ta peau, bon sang ! Dégage !

Ils n'en peuvent plus : la pleine lune de l'avant-veille les a laissés vidés, et la course dure depuis plus d'une demi-heure sans que les hunters à leurs trousses ne semblent s'y épuiser. Ils en viennent dans des coins de la forêt qu'ils avaient oubliés, n'ont pas le temps d'y reconnaître les lieux de leurs sprints anciens. Chacun vibre de l'angoisse de l'autre, leur sang bout comme dans un même alambic : ils sont un corps, un immense corps blessé qui se débat dans les vagues et qui cherche à garder le nez à l'air libre, ils sont la meute en destruction, et ils sentent loin d'eux les cœurs de leurs frères battre à tout rompre, s'emballer dans la traque. Eux ont hérité des hunters en moto, mais les autres chasseurs ont dû prendre le reste de la bande en traître, plus loin dans les bois, et Scott espère que Derek sera fichu de protéger Stiles parmi ses gosses aux longues dents.

Mais tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est courir, alors il court. Des balles fusent derrière eux mais Peter bat toujours en lui, alors il ne se retourne pas pour s'assurer de son état. Le sang lui pisse sur le flanc, l'inonde d'une chaleur moite. L'adrénaline le booste trop pour que la douleur ne le cisaille. L'air lui compresse les poumons, et haletant, il slalome toujours entre les arbres dressés comme des colonnes. Un bruit de feu d'artifice, et « TES YEUX ! » hurle Peter derrière lui.

Scott s'arrête pourtant, en dérapant, et fouille du regard le plafond de feuilles qui les couvre :  _Allison_. Il le jurerait de son sang, il en a d'ailleurs suffisamment sur les côtes pour invoquer un demi-dieu, Allison est là.

« Ferme tes yeux ! », entend-t-il à nouveau, et cette fois-ci le doute n'a plus sa place. La voix de Peter et celle d'Allison, ses cœurs en cœur. Mais les flèches éblouissantes ne manquent pas à l'appel et l'empêchent de trouver l'amazone perchée dans les branches épaisses des arbres qui les surplombent, l'arc hérissé d'un carreau aussi épais qu'un pieu.

La moto se rapproche d'eux en rugissant. Son hésitation lui a permis de gagner du terrain, sans doute, et il devine Peter juste derrière lui avant de le percuter de plein fouet.

« Pete ! » il lâche en aveugle dans un souffle rauque, gonflé de panique. Le bras de l'homme lui chope la taille, ferme et nerveux, et c'est une réponse suffisante pour son palpitant en délire. Il se sent embarqué par l'étreinte : en jumeaux, ils courent. Des roues dérapent dans la terre juste devant eux ; plus haut, dans les cimes, Scott entend le frottement d'un arc qu'on bande.

Y a shogtgun, shotgun encore, puis un silence extraordinaire. Aucune flèche n'a filé, car Alli n'a jamais été là.

Enroulé dans le corps de celui qui aurait pu être son père s'ils n'avaient pas été si aveugles, Scott garde les yeux fermés. Il ne se sent pas partir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V : Ils se posent des questions / VI : On leur trouve des solutions
> 
> Je suis en paix avec cette histoire en morceaux. C'est rien d'original, bien sûr, et c'était même pas prévu comme ça : Scott devait tomber (genre TOMBER) amoureux par désespoir, devenir complètement accro et à cran, une relation qui aurait encore plus induit le physique que je ne l'ai fait au final – j'avais même une foutue scène de cul tout en guns à incorporer à la pâte ! Mais j'ai d'autres projets et la théâtralité absolue, je la réserve à Isaac. Ce qui m'intéressait ici, c'était de l'indicible, de l'invisible, le genre de truc qui pourrait échapper à tout le monde. C'était aussi le fait que Peter ait mordu McCall, bon sang ! – je trouve cet élément sous-exploité. Dans deux mois je ferai la guerre à cette histoire, mais pour l'instant je sais que j'y ai pris mon pied et je suis surtout contente du format, c'était un moyen d'alléger la chose. J'ai une vision cinématographique à mort, les choses sont hachées en plans. Du coup j'ai toujours des soucis pour lier les différentes scènes qui m'obsèdent, et c'est peut-être le meilleur choix que de ne pas les lier ! Allez, à vous de juger, soyez critiques, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.

**Author's Note:**

> I : Scott meurt / II : Peter mère
> 
> Allison aussi est au centre de cette histoire. J'entends vachement de gens se plaindre d'elle alors que je la trouve assez extra, déjà avant la saison 3, alors maintenant c'est carrément une déesse ! Pas une chienne. Pas une chienne, Scott.


End file.
